


You're Nothing But a Ghost

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're nothing but a ghost to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Nothing But a Ghost

* * *

 

_"You’re nothing but ghost to me._

_“It seems we’ve both moved moved on, but you’ll always be mine. When you find someone to hold you and tell you they love you, you’ll think of me, and you won’t ever be someone else’s, not truly.”_

The words echo in her mind, reverberating through her. 

“I’m not your plaything.” she tries to say. “I’m not yours.” The words feel empty and hollow and not-right. They stick in her throat, and all she can do is _think_ them. It’s not much, but it’s _something_. Just thinking them and not regretting them is an act of rebellion against the other. 

It’s a small step, but it’s a step nonetheless. She’s beginning that terrifying walk away, the one she’s tried before and failed to complete. She will this time, and she knows it. _I’m not the same person I once was. I’m not the person who she claimed she loved. I’ve changed, and she’s stayed the same._

She knows she’ll bear the emotional scars--little more than thick scabs that can be broken without much effort--for the rest of her life. 

She wants to tell someone-- _needs_ to. She’s tried, but every time she does she just can’t make herself do it. 

_“Tell anyone and I will hurt you. Worse than I did before.”_ The other says with a sneer.

She doesn’t know what the other can do that’s worse than before, and the threat is enough. _No. Please, I won’t tell._

_“Such a good girl you are. Even after all this time. I’ve trained you well, haven’t I?”_ A hand reaches out and she ducks, trying to avoid it. But all she gets is a pat on the head and the other is already moving on. She can only stare after, eyes wide, heart pounding loud and fast. 

The reunion is terrible, and she finds herself resenting what she could not do. She should have been stronger, should have called her a _di’kutla shabuir_ , should have told her, “ _Usen’ye!_ ”. But she couldn’t. A single look from her once mentor can still send her into a bout of panic, can still make her so afraid she’s just barely functioning.

Seeing him brings the memories back. Those terrible memories she’s tried to bury now that she’s no longer within the grasp of the other. Where she sounded so calm before, while those strange greyfaces told her about what he did, she is now anxious and afraid, her voice soft and somehow unwavering. 

_I need to know. I need to know if he’ll be okay. I just want him to be happy._


End file.
